


Harry Potter Cannibalism Stories

by snufffantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufffantasy/pseuds/snufffantasy
Summary: Cannibalism Stories from the Harry Potter worldAny Chapter is a own story
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Specially Christmas

It was Christmas in Harry's seventh year. As always, he was visiting the Weasleys. They were all drinking coffee when Mrs. Weasley got up.  
She turned to everyone and said, "Ginny here just told me she decided to be the feast today."  
Everyone in the room gasped, especially Harry. He had heard that cannibalism still existed in the wizarding world, but why did Ginny, his girlfriend, want to be cooked.  
"Why Ginny. Why are you doing this to me. We're so happy together," he asked her.  
"Well. It is in Hogwarts tradition that a girl and a boy are cooked from every house for the graduation party of the seventh graders. And I'm the only girl in Gryffindor in my year. So I only get ahead of it better cooked and eaten by my family and friends than by any classmates."  
"She's joking or" Harry asked his best friend Hermione.  
"No, this tradition really does exist. But you would know that when you and Ron would finally read" A story from Hogwarts. ""  
Harry nodded. He could now understand Ginny why she wanted to be cooked today. Then a thought came to his mind.  
"Ginny, I really can't live without you. You are the love of my life. What do you think about us being cooked together today?"  
Now everyone was looking at Harry in shock, including Ginny.  
Ginny was the first to catch herself. "Are you serious Harry?"  
"Yes, I can't and don't want to live without you. I'd rather let me cook with you than the last experience together than to live without you."  
"You are so sensitive. But that's exactly why I love you," said Ginny now. She got up and went to Harry and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
By now the others had recovered from their fright. Mrs. Weasley asked, "How are you two going to be cooked?"  
"I was thinking in the oven, baked with pineapple, mango, etc. and cheese. But maybe I should talk to Harry again."  
"No Ginny, that sounds perfect. I agree."  
"Well then you should undress now so that the others can see what to eat later," said Mrs. Weasley.  
Harry and Ginny both blushed and kissed again. Ginny then started unbuttoning Harry's shirt. Meanwhile, she whispered, "You can still figure it out Harry. You don't have to do that."  
"But I want that. Without you, my life would no longer make sense," Harry whispered back and now began to unbutton Ginny's blouse. Soon the tops of the two were on the floor and they continued on with the other clothes. A short time later, they both stood naked in the living room of the burrow. "You look sexy and you will surely taste good," said the Weasley twins and then got a head nut from their sister.  
"So say goodbye to the others and come to the kitchen," said Mrs. Weasley to Harry and Ginny. It was a tearful farewell, but everyone could understand Harry and Ginny by now. After a good 20 minutes, Harry and Ginny were then able to go into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was already expecting them. There was already a large frying pan on the table. No sooner had they closed the door than Mrs. Weasley turned to them. "First of all, I will now cleanse you with a spell and remove your body hair, except for the head hair. Then there will be another spell that will empty your stomachs, intestines and bladders." Both nodded and Mrs. Weasley spoke the spells over her. Both felt their body hair fall off and their stomachs, intestines and bladders emptied. They also felt their skin become smooth and clean. With another swing, Mrs. Weasley's hair disappeared from the floor. "Together a pan or rather two pans," she then asked the two, although she already suspected what the answer would be.  
"A pan together," said Harry and Ginny as if from one mouth.  
"Well then climb in and make yourself comfortable while I prepare the fruit," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling slightly.  
She turned again and continued to cut fruit into pieces. Harry and Ginny climbed into the pan and snuggled together. Harry accidentally penetrated Ginny's pussy. When he realized this, he wanted to withdraw, but was stopped by Ginny, who was holding him. "Please stay that way. I would love it if your cock was in me while I was dying," she said. "Of course only if you want to," she added quickly.  
"Gladly Harry said. I would also love it if my cock was in you while I was dying." Ginny started kissing Harry after these words. Both hoped Mrs. Weasley hadn't heard about the little conversation. But Mrs. Weasley had heard it very well, but said nothing. Why should she? Why should she deny her daughter and her boyfriend such a last wish?  
Shortly afterwards the fruit was ready. She now went to the pan where Harry and Ginny were still kissing over. The first thing she did was to brush both of them with a gravy. Then she distributed the pieces of fruit, which stuck to the two due to the sauce. Last but not least, she spread the cheese over the two. After an hour the two were ready to be put in the oven. Mrs. Weasley opened the oven. Then she asked Harry and Ginny again if we were really sure that they wanted to be cooked tonight. Both confirmed that. Mrs. Weasley then let the pan with the two float in the oven and closed the oven door behind them and switched on the oven.  
At first the oven was like a sauna. Harry and Ginny kissed and felt it getting warmer. But soon the heat grew and the cheese began to melt and flowed over their bodies. But both enjoyed the tingling sensation that was triggered all over their bodies. At the same time they also felt how their meat started to cook. It was an indescribable feeling. It felt oddly good. Soon the delicious smell of their boiling meat poured into their noses. Both hoped that later they would taste as good as they smelled. The heat soon became unbearable and both sensed that it would soon be over. Triggered by the heat, the feeling of being cooked and being so close to Ginny, Harry injected a large load of his seed into Ginny. For Harry it was the biggest and strongest orgasm he had ever felt. Triggered by his orgasm, Ginny also had a last great climax. Her whole body just twitched. The two kissed all the time. "I love you," they both said after their orgasms had subsided. Her lips met for a last kiss before they both left the world peacefully. Ginny's tongue was still in Harry's mouth and the lips of the two were still pressed together.  
From the other side, they saw Mrs. Weasley take them out of the oven and serve them 2 hours later. They also saw how the others praised their meat. It would be the most delicious thing they had ever eaten.  
At the end of the school year, it was Hermione's who were cooked from the graduating girls from Gryffindor. From the boys, it wasn't Ron, it was Neville.


	2. Birthday surprise

It was Harry's birthday after his seventh year of school. They had just all sat down at the table. Everyone was excited to see what Mrs. Weasley had conjured up for dinner this time.  
Harry was on the other hand with his thoughts, but somewhere else entirely. He wondered what Ginny would say about his birthday present in a few days.  
He only returned to reality with his thoughts when Mrs. Weasley entered the room and began to speak: "You all know that Ginny is ill and has only a few weeks to live. For this reason, she has decided to give Harry a special last gift. She will be the main course today. " Everyone was shocked, including Harry.  
But soon it burst out of him: "I was actually going to let myself be cooked for her birthday in a few days. I can't and won't live without her." Now everyone looked at Harry in shock.  
Ginny was the first to be able to speak again: "Was that just what you meant?"  
"Do you think I'm joking with something like that?" Harry replied. "Of course, that was meant seriously. You are the love of my life. Without you, the world is just gray." Ginny jumped up and ran to Harry, pulled him up and smooched him.  
"You are so loving, so sensitive, so charming. But that's why I love you so." She kissed Harry again before continuing: "If you are really serious, what do you think if we both let us cook today?"  
"A lot, darling. Maybe magician-style. Then we can enjoy it longer and try each other's," he replied. "Of course, only if you agree," he said quickly.  
"I was about to suggest the same thing," Ginny grinned, pulling Harry into a passionate kiss again.  
By now the others had also recovered from the shock. "Then you should take off your clothes. But first the question, which pieces of meat would you like from each other?" Mrs. Weasley said, while the others nodded in confirmation.  
"Well, I would like Harry's cock and testicles if he agrees," said Ginny.  
"Agreed, my sunshine," replied Harry. Ginny smiled slightly. "And I would like to have your cunt and a piece of your breasts if it is ok for you," he continued.  
Ginny's smile widened before she replied, "Of course it's ok for me. I was even hoping you would want these pieces." Ginny and Harry kissed passionately again.  
"Oh no, then the best pieces will be gone," Ron said. For that he got a head nut from Hermione. When Harry and Ginny got out of the kiss, Ron had two more headnuts. In addition, Mrs. Weasley glared at him.  
Harry started to unbutton Ginny's blouse while she unbuttoned his shirt. These two pieces of clothing soon lay on the floor. The other clothes soon followed. In between Harry and Ginny couldn't let it to kiss each other passionately. After a quarter of an hour both were standing naked in front of the dining table. Both then climbed onto the dining table and sat down on it. They both nodded to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley now spoke the two spells that removed their body hair - except the head hair - and emptied their stomachs, intestines and bladders.  
"Ready to be cooked," she then asked Ginny and Harry.  
"Ready as you can be," said Ginny and Harry, smiling at the others in the room.  
"Fine, then let us start" said Mrs. Weasley, muttering a complicated-sounding spell and pointing to Harry and Ginny. Both immediately felt a tingling sensation all over their bodies, which quickly became stronger. They became very warm and both knew that they were now starting to cook. While their meat was being cooked, they kept kissing. A short time later, Ginny and Harry's skin began to turn golden brown. Both smiled happily when they noticed this and continued to kiss. Soon a delicious smell poured through the burrow. Harry and Ginny just smelled delicious. Both were completely cooked just 20 minutes after the start of the cooking process. They were still kissing.  
"How does it feel then to be cooked like this”, Hermione asked them.  
"It was just wonderful. It's a breathtakingly beautiful feeling," both said at the same time.  
After that answer, Mrs. Weasley began to sever Harry's now hard cock and testicles. As soon as they were gone, she handed the pieces of meat to Ginny. At the same time, Mr. Weasley had cut off Ginny's cunt and part of her left breast and was now handing these pieces over to Harry.  
"Hmmm, yummy," both muttered, relishing the other's meat. "You taste delicious," both said after they had eaten. Another kiss followed. Both now felt that they were getting weaker and weaker, that it was soon over. "I love you Harry / Ginny," they both said at the same time. Their lips met for a last kiss afterwards. They left this world satisfied and proud.  
"Well then, let's eat them up," said Mrs. Weasley now. Everyone nodded in agreement and enjoyed the delicious food and praised the meat of the two.  
Harry and Ginny heard this in heaven and smiled happily that the others thought their meat was great and delicious.


	3. Hermiones get cooked after war

It was after the war against Voldemort. Unfortunately, the war had claimed many victims, for example almost all members of the Weasley family except Ginny.  
Harry and Ginny had made the Grimauldplace homely and were now snuggled together in the living room as the noise of the fireplace roared.  
Hermione emerged from the fireplace shortly thereafter.  
Harry and Ginny were surprised to see them. "Hey Hermione. What can we do for you?", asked Harry.   
"Well, I have a big request for you. You shouldn't like that," answered the respondent.  
Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione curiously. They had absolutely no idea what Hermione could ask for.  
"I want to give you a great gift. And the gift I am".  
Ginny and Harry didn't understand anything. What did Hermione want to tell them?  
Noticing Hermione that both obviously didn't understand her.  
"So what I mean. You two should cook me for dinner tonight."  
"What," Harry and Ginny asked in shock. Both had already heard of cannibalism in the wizarding world, but were asked to cook their own girlfriend, a little too much of a good thing. "You're not serious, are you?", Harry asked Hermione.  
"Yes. My great love fell in battle. I can no longer. And cannibalism is still widespread in the wizarding world, I thought I would just ask you. Please do your friend one last favor. I will definitely be very good taste. You can also choose how I´m get cooked.”  
Ginny looked at Harry and he nodded to her with a heavy heart. "Ok. We'll do it," Ginny said to Hermione.  
"Thanks. You're the best," Hermione said, hugging both of them.  
"Now scurry into the bathroom with you. Wash and shave properly," Harry said to Hermione now. "Me and Ginny will talk about how we cook you. We'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." As soon as Hermione left the room, Harry and Ginny put their heads together and whispered. He then disapparated to Muggellondon to get some more things. Half an hour later he was back and went to the kitchen where Ginny was waiting. The large frying pan was already on the table. Harry quickly unpacked the purchases.  
Shortly thereafter, they heard Hermione coming down the stairs. Moments later, Hermione stood naked in the kitchen and grinned at them.  
"I have already spoken the spells for emptying my stomach, intestines and bladder about me myself," she said.  
"Well, let's go to the pan with you," said Ginny. With the help of Harry, she then climbed into the pan.  
Then, during Harry spread a delicious gravy on Hermione, Ginny cut fruit and vegetables into pieces. Hermione enjoyed how Harry spread sauce on her. It was a nice feeling. When Harry brushed in the last bit of Hermione's skin, Ginny came to the kitchen table with a large bowl full of pieces of fruit and vegetables. Harry then reached into the bowl, took out a handful of fruit and vegetable pieces and carefully sliding his hand into Hermione's already wet cunt. Hermione winced briefly and cried out as he pierced her hymen. Harry kept working his way forward. Soon his half arm was in her. But then he had reached her uterus and opened his hand. He left the pieces of fruit and vegetables there and carefully pulled his arm / hand out of her. Ginny then did the same thing as Harry. Harry and Ginny filled alternately more and more fruit and vegetable pieces in Hermione's uterus. When the bowl was empty, it looked like Hermione was nine months pregnant with triplets. And that's exactly how she felt. But somehow she liked the feeling of being filled. Ginny now fetched a second bowl of pieces of fruit and vegetables. These were then spread over Hermione's body from the outside. In the end, Ginny closed Hermione's cunt with a bunch of carrots. All that was left was the carrot greens. This would keep the filling in Hermione, when she is in the oven. Harry then pushed a thick beet into Hermione's ass. Hermione liked what the two of them did to her. She was so aroused. Surely she would have at least one orgasm in the oven. Last but not least, an apple came in her mouth.  
"So now she's ready for the oven," Harry said to Ginny.   
"Yes. She already looks delicious," said Ginny and went to the oven to open it.  
Together, Harry and Ginny then hovered Hermione in the oven and closed the door behind here and turned on the oven.  
It quickly got warm in the oven. It tingled all over the body. But Hermione enjoyed the feeling. It felt great. She soon felt that her meat begins to cook. She had had multiple orgasms by then. Her body had just twitched. The mix of fruits, vegetables, and her pussy juices would be delicious, she thought. A little later, she could smell the fabulous smell of her cooked meat. It was awesome. She had clearly made the right decision. Harry and Ginny would love her meat.  
After a last great orgasm, she closed her eyes forever.  
Two and a half hours later, Ginny and Harry took her out of the oven and enjoyed her friend's delicious meat. It was so tasty. Both agreed. They had never eaten anything so tasty in their lives. The mix of fruit, vegetables and Hermione's pussy juices also tasted great. They then buried Hermione's bones in the garden of the Grimauldplace under the apple tree.

Hermione had watched it all from heaven with her deceased love and was more than satisfied.


	4. Halloween tradition

It was Halloween in Harry's seventh year. He was particularly looking forward to tonight, the banquet. As always, that would take place as a buffet. As is tradition, there would be four cooked classmates from grades 5 through 7. For breakfast today, the teachers and Professor Dumbledore would, as always, choose who was on the menu. There were certainly no volunteers.  
As they were having breakfast, Professor Dumbledore rose and began to speak: "As always, there will be a banquet this evening where, as always, there will be cooked classmates. Unlike the past few years, we have students this year, who volunteered to cook, five of them. To avoid having to reject any of the volunteers, there are five cooked classmates this year instead of four as usual. Oh, no I almost forgot to mention who the volunteers are. They are: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley from Gryffindor, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin.  
If there had just been dead silence in the hall, the noise level was slowly rising again.  
Harry looked at his best friends in shock. After a while he said, "Did I just understand that you volunteered?"  
"Yes you did. And we really want it. Sorry that we didn't tell you anything earlier. But we didn't want you to try to talk us out of it," Hermione replied.  
Harry was probably still uncomfortable thinking of eating parts of his best friends tonight, but he nodded in understanding.  
Then he looked to his right where his girlfriend Ginny was sitting. He wanted to see how she was doing after she hearing that her brother and her best friend are being cooked today.  
But she didn't look shocked and sad. Harry was a little surprised. Before he could say anything, Ginny said, "Hey Harry, you're probably wondering why I'm so calm. But Ron and Hermione had already told me. But I have to promise not to tell you anything. And believe me, the two are together really sure. I'm looking forward to tonight. "  
Harry nodded again, but he was a little disappointed that Ron and Hermione hadn't said anything to him, but Ginny for that.

The four of them then spent a last beautiful day on the Hogwarts grounds. Just before 3 p.m. Hermione and Ron then said goodbye to Harry and Ginny and went to the kitchen.  
They were the first there. A short time later Hannah and Susan and Pansy arrived.  
When they were full, the first elves came running towards them. One of the elves then started to speak: "Nice to have you here. Before we start, we have a question and explanation. Do you have any wishes for cooking?"  
Hannah replied: "So I would love it if Susan and I could be cooked together in a pan. In such a way that our tongues were in each other's cunt." Susan nodded in agreement.  
"Can be set up," said the elf and turned to the other students.  
Hermione and Ron had been whispering all the time and Hermione now said to the elves: "So Ron and I would also like to have a pan together. Ron's cock should be in my mouth while his tongue is in my cunt". That would also be no problem, said the elf.  
Pansy shook her head internally at such requests, but her mine remained neutral on the outside. When the elf turned to her, she just shook her head, signaling that she had no wishes.  
"Good," said the elf. "So with you Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger we had thought about the topic of Hawaii. So baked with exotic fruit, cheese and grated coconut."  
"Sounds good," said both at the same time.  
The elf nodded in satisfaction and turned to Hannah and Susan. "So we thought of a grill plate for you. You would be at the heart of the grill plate. The other meat dishes around you." Hannah and Susan nodded in agreement and smiled happily.  
"And now to you, Mrs. Parkinson," the elf started and turned to Pansy before continuing: "We also thought of a grill plate for you, but grilled vegetables around you and partly baked vegetables. "  
"Sounds good," said Pansy. "But only if you fill my belly properly with vegetables beforehand. Such a filling will definitely taste great."  
"It's very easy to do. And an excellent idea," said the elf to Pansy.  
"Well, then take off all of you so that we can start," said the elf to all five students.  
Hermione and Ron immediately began to undress each other. Hannah and Susan followed shortly thereafter. After a short hesitation, Pansy shrugged and began to undress too.  
She was also the first to stand naked in the Hogwarts kitchen, because Ron and Hermione, as well as Hannah and Susan could not help kissing from time to time. Hermione, Ron and Pansy were surprised by the kisses between Hannah and Susan because no one had known that the two were a couple. After 15 minutes, all five stood naked in the kitchen.  
"Well then, let's start scrubbing them clean and removing their body hair," said the elf. The other elves immediately moved and they helped him get water and brushes.  
After half an hour, the bodies of all five students were clean and there was not a single hair left except the scalp hair.  
"Into the pans with you," said the elf after checking the work of the other elves.  
The five students quickly complied with this request.  
Shortly afterwards they were in the pans. Hermione immediately put Ron's cock in her mouth and Ron had put his tongue into Hermione's cunt at the same time. Hannah and Susan had also immediately put their tongues into each other's cunt. Pansy snorted. When the elf cast a spell on the five students, they felt their stomach, intestines and bladder empty magically. After the elf finished the spell, the other elves began to brush the five students with a gravy. With Ron and Hermione, the gravy was still mixed with coconut milk to match the Hawaii theme. The gravy from Pansy also contained another ingredient, namely salad dressing. Only with Hannah and Susan was the pure gravy used. Gradually, the elves had painted every inch of the five students. The bodies of all five students soon shone because of the sauce. The elves then quickly started the next steps.  
After 35 minutes, Ron and Hermione's bodies were completely covered with pieces of pineapple, mango and other pieces of fruit. The cheese layer had already been applied. The elves were just about to spread the rasps of coconut over them. The grill plate with Hannah and Susan was already ready for the oven. The last steps were also made at Pansy. She now looked like she was nine months pregnant, her stomach was so big. Less than 5 minutes later, by now it was 5 p.m., the elves opened the big oven. They let all 3 pans float in and closed the oven behind the students. No sooner was the oven door closed than Hermione started sucking on Ron's cock as he licked her cunt. Susan and Hannah had also been able to control themselves outside, but now they also licked each other's cunt. Pansy only snorted to tell the others what she thought of such behavior. But the other 4 didn't care., they just kept going. Slowly it started to get warm in the oven. All five had a tingling sensation all over their bodies, but none of them was uncomfortable. It felt like in the sauna. But soon the temperature continued to rise everyone could feel how their meat started to cook. " What should it," Pansy murmured, and began to rub her cunt with her left hand. She soon had her first orgasm, while the rest has had already at least three. Soon the delicious smell poured from their cooked bodies into their noses. It smelled wonderful. They could just taste delicious. Hopefully the rest of Hogwarts would see it that way too. But they did not doubt that, after all, because everyone had always found the meat of the cooked classmates great in recent years. The heat soon became unbearable and all five knew that it would soon be over. First, Pansy closed her eyes forever. Two of her left-hand fingers were still in her cunt. Ron and Hermione followed her a few seconds later. Ron's cock still in Hermione's mouth and his tongue still in her cunt. Hannah and Susan held out about further 5 minutes before they closed their eyes forever. The tongues are still buried deep in each other's cunt.  
During that time the elves were not idle. They prepared the other dishes for the banquet. It was around 7:30 p.m. The buffet was opened. Everyone thought it was delicious. The meat of the cooked classmates, as always, was very quickly all. Harry and Ginny had even managed to try a piece of each of her classmates. Even if they would never say it out loud, Hermione tasted best for them. Surprisingly, Pansy was in second place before Hannah and Susan followed. Ron unfortunately ended up in last place in their taste ranking.

The festival was a great success, as always. The school management was currently considering starting to cook eight students, two from each house, starting next year.

Hannah, Susan, Hermione, Ron and Pansy had watched the whole festival from heaven and were happy how well their meat was received. They haven't regretted to get cooked voluntary.


	5. Wedding Customs

It was the summer vacation after Harry's seventh year of school. As always, he was visiting the Weasleys. Bill and Fleur would get married today. Everyone was looking forward to this wedding. But everyone was particularly looking forward to the party afterwards, to the food. After all, as was the custom, the bridesmaids would get cooked at this party.  
Bridesmaids would be Luna Lovegood and Fleur's sister Gabrielle.  
The wedding ceremony was very nice. Fleur and her bridesmaids just looked great in their dresses.  
When the wedding ceremony was over and the bride and groom had received the congratulations, Fleur then began to speak to the guests. "As is the custom, my two adorable bridesmaids are cooked right away. I'm really happy to have two such great bridesmaids." The guests applauded. "Luna here is then cooked in a large soup pot. Her meat will later serve as a side dish with soup. My sister Gabrielle here is fried on a spit. Both have chosen their respective preparation methods." She waved her wand and in the Weasley's garden a cook location appeared, with a cauldron and a cooking device for a roast pike. Several tables with ingredients for the soup also appeared. Another table appeared next to it, with only one bottle of oil on it, and the spear for Gabrielle leaning against.  
"And I want Harry to undress, oil and skewer me," added Gabrielle. "He should also get my roasted cunt while eating."  
Harry was briefly shocked, but then smiled to signal Gabrielle his approval.  
"And Hermione, as my best friend, should undress me and then help with the preparation of the soup. It should then get my boiled breasts, while my boiled cunt should get the beautiful bride," Luna now interjected.  
"I'd love to do this, Luna," Hermione replied  
"Well then let's get started," said Bill.

All of the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Luna and Gabrielle now walked over to the tables and cooking utensils. Once there, Harry and Hermione started undressing the two bridesmaids as requested.  
After a short time, both bridesmaids stood naked in the garden of the burrow and proudly presented themselves to those present.  
While Luna climbed into the cauldron, Gabrielle lay down on the table with the oil bottle.  
Harry then grabbed the oil bottle and started rubbing oil on Gabrielle's body. Gabrielle enjoyed the way Harry's hands slid over her body. His hands were so gentle. After a quarter of an hour, her body really shone.  
The process for cooking Luna has also advanced. The water and the first ingredients for the soup were now in the kettle and the next ingredients were being prepared.  
Harry then took the spit and asked a smiling Gabrielle: "Where should I insert the spit? In your cunt or rather in your ass?"  
"In my cunt," said Gabrielle immediately without having to think.  
Harry nodded and brought the tip of the spit to Gabrielle's cunt. Then he carefully pushed it in. Slowly he pushed the spear through Gabrielle. She winced twice in between. The first time he pierced her hymen, the other time he pierced her cervix.  
Shortly afterwards the tip of the spit appeared between Gabrielle's lips. She was completely skewered now. You could clearly see that she was still alive. Her chest rose and fell. Harry was now tying her feet on the spit. He tied her hands together behind her back. Now she was ready to get over the coals. Harry carried her then together with Fleur to the roasting place. They fastened the skewer in the designated places. Fleur then quickly spoke the spell to empty her sister's stomach, intestines and bladder. She also spoke the spell that would later ensure that the spit with Gabrielle would turn evenly.  
When she had finished magic, the soup with Luna was also ready to be cooked.  
Bill then turned to Harry and Hermione. "You now have the honor of lighting the coals." Both nodded, pulled out their wands and threw a fire spell on the coals, which caught fire immediately. As if conjured up by Fleur, the spit with Gabrielle immediately began to turn. After all, she should be gold, brown and crispy on all sides.  
Both Luna and Gabrielle enjoyed the feeling of being cooked. It was a great feeling.  
Gabrielle enjoyed the feeling of the flames tickling her skin, the flesh beginning to boil. She had never felt something similarly beautiful. Her meat would taste delicious. After almost 45 minutes, she noticed that breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. After another 5 minutes she took her last breath and left happily the world. Of course, it would take at least an hour before she is completely cooked through.  
Luna was initially talking to a few guests. But then the heat in the cauldron increased and her meat started to boil and she remembered to enjoy this great feeling for as long as possible. In between, she kept looking at Gabrielle. She looked delicious. Luna hoped that it would be as tasty as Gabrielle. Shortly after Gabrielle took her last breath, Luna also took her last breath. The heat in the kettle had become unbearable. But even here it would take at least an hour for the meat to cook.

After an hour you could actually extinguish the coals. The first thing to do was to take Gabrielle down, put her on one of the tables and remove the skewer. She looked more than delicious now.  
The next step was to let Luna float out of the cauldron and put it on another table.  
Harry, Hermione and Fleur were then allowed to cut the promised pieces first before the rest of the family and guests were allowed to help themselves.  
Everyone got a lookup at least once.  
Everyone praised the flesh of the two girls. It was delicious. Harry and Hermione found Gabrielle's fried meat taste a whole lot better than Luna’s cooked meat, but they wouldn´t say this loud.

Luna and Gabrielle proudly and happily watch the whole thing from the sky.


	6. The Gradduation Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of chapter 1, but it is not necessary to read the chapter 1

Hermione was looking forward to today. Today was the last day at Hogwarts. The grand graduation dinner would take place tonight for the seventh graders. In addition, a girl and a boy would be cooked from each house. And at breakfast, Dumbledore would announce who were the lucky ones who had the honor to be cooked. So now she was sitting with her classmates in the great hall, waiting for Dumbledore to finally begin the announcement.  
Shortly afterwards it was time. Dumbledore got up and went to the lectern. "Today is the day. Today, our seventh graders have their last day here before the seriousness of life begins for them, at least for most of them. According to the tradition, eight seventh graders will get cooked this evening, a boy and girl from every house.  
I and the teachers didn't make the decision easy for us. I can now proudly announce who has the honor to be our dinner tonight. From Gryffindor, we chose the smartest witch since Hogwart's founding, namely Hermione Granger. Gryffindor Neville Longbottom will also be used for cooking. From Ravenclaw, Padma Patil and Terry Boot have the honor of being our food. Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillen from Hufflepuff, as well as Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin complete the menu. Please find yourself around … "He didn't get any further, because Draco Malfoy had drawn his wand and launched several spells towards the teacher's desk. Dumbledore quickly created a shield and the curses fizzled out. At the same time, Professor Flitwick had stunned and tied Draco Malfoy "Everyone in the hall held their breath." Good, since we have cleaned up the situation, "Dumbledore then started again." What I really wanted to say is that the selected ones should be in the kitchen at 3 pm please. And if not, believe me, we'll find you. So there is no point trying to escape. "He then stepped back from the lectern and sat down again. The volume in the hall then returned to normal.

Hermione was looking forward to tonight, she was proud to be selected. She had been dreaming of it since Christmas. In fact, since the day Harry and Ginny have been cooking. She hoped she'd taste as good as the two tonight. And she was looking forward to seeing her choice-brother and choice-sister in a few hours.  
Just like the others, she went back to her favorite places in Hogwarts before saying goodbye to the rest of her friends.  
Also with the other selected ones, except Draco Malfoy, who was still stunned in the hospital wing and would only be woken up to cook, she had one or two conversations. They were all happy to be the chosen ones. They all wonder what delicious creations the house elves had come up with to cook them.

Shortly before 3 p.m. Hermione then arrived in the Hogwarts kitchen with Neville, Padma, Terry, Hannah, Ernie and Daphne. Some house elves came running towards them immediately. A few minutes later, Dumbledore let a still stunned Draco Malfoy float into the kitchen and put him on one of the tables. He picked up the stun spell. Draco Malfoy immediately started kicking and shouting curses. Dumbledore stunned him again. He shook himself briefly, for in the few moments he had heard a few swear words that he hadn't heard before. He leaned down to the house elves and whispered something to them. The latter nodded in agreement. Dumbledore then turned to the other seven students and said, "At least they're so level-headed and don't do a drama like Draco."  
"We're all looking forward to cooking and wondering what the house elves came up with for us," Daphne said to her headmaster.  
"In addition, we all hoped somehow to be selected," added Hannah.  
The others nodded in agreement.  
Dumbledore smiled at them all again before leaving the kitchen.

One of the many house elves then stepped forward and began to speak. "We hope that you will like how we cook them. So Mrs. Granger, we would like to make them the main ingredient in a noodle, vegetable and meat casserole."  
"Very much. Sounds perfect," said Hermione, giving one of her rare smiles to the house elves.  
"Good," said the elf, and continued, "Mr. Longbottom. We would like to make them the main ingredient in a large grill plate. So we would just cook in the oven, surrounded by other meat dishes." Neville nodded in agreement.  
Then the elf turned towards the Ravenclaws. "In keeping with their origins, Mrs. Patil, we would make them the main part of an Indian meat-rice-vegetable pan. Of course, with Indian spices, of course. We would also fill your belly with rice and vegetables."  
"Perfect," said Padma. "That was how one of my cousins was cooked at our summer party last summer. She just tasted heavenly. Hopefully I taste just as good."  
"Surely you will," said Hannah.  
"We would like to make Mr. Boot part of a Chinese noodle rice pan," the elf continued.  
The latter simply nodded.  
"Good and now to the Hufflepuffs. We would like to bake Mrs. Abbot with local vegetables and cheese, while we had planned for Mr. Macmillen as the main ingredient in a Mexican western pan."  
These two also nodded and the elf turned to the Slytherin.  
"So Mrs. Greengrass. We thought of the subject of Hawaii with them. So we would bake them with pineapple, mango, papaya and cheese. We would fill her belly with fruit pieces as well."  
"Perfect," said Daphne.  
"And now, last but not least, to Mr. Malfoy," said the elf. "We will wake him up and kill him right away. While you all enjoy the great feeling of being cooked in the oven afterwards, we will cut him into pieces and use him as a pizza topping.“

So it happened. The elf went to the table where Draco Malfoy lies, and picked up Professor Dumbledore's stunning spell. He was shouting immediately. Yet another spell later, Draco Malfoy slumped as if he had been hit by an Avada Kedavra.  
"Well, we solved the problem for now," said the elf without regret in his voice. "You seven should undress now," he said to the other seven. These immediately followed. After not even 5 minutes, they were all seven naked in the Hogwarts kitchen. Shortly thereafter, the elves began to wash them. They also removed their body hair, because the elves didn't want any complaints later that hair had been in the food. After 30 minutes all seven were washed and all hair, except the head hair remained of their bodies. Also, their stomach, intestines and blisters were magically emptied. All seven became more and more excited. They would soon be cooking together in the oven. They quickly climbed into the prepared pans without being asked by the elves. The elves immediately began to smear the bodies of the seven with gravy. After a short time they all shone with gravy. This would later make their skin brown and crispy while cooking.  
The elves immediately started to cover Hermione with vegetables, pasta and cheese. The elves also distributed vegetables, pasta and cheese all around her.  
At the same time, they distributed a wide variety of meat dishes around Neville.  
In Padma they began to fill her uterus as announced in with rice and local and Indian vegetables. When she looked like she was nine months pregnant the elves stop filling her. Now they spread rice and vegetables on Padma's body and next to her.  
Terry was covered by the elves with pasta and rice at the same time. Here, too, some ingredients were distributed next to him.  
With Hannah the elves proceeded like with Hermione, only that they left out the noodles here.  
The Western pan with Ernie Macmillen also took shape.  
Daphne Greengrass uterus was filled just like Padma's until it looked like she was nine months pregnant. Instead of rice, local vegetables and Indian vegetables, the filling consisted of exotic fruits such as pineapples, mango and papaya. And it even looked like she was expecting triplets, not just a child. She had wanted that from the elves when they started filling their uterus. She found the feeling of being so filled, namely, very great. She too was covered with ingredients, in her case pieces of exotic fruit and cheese.

After 1.5 hours, all seven were ready to be pushed into the oven. The house elves opened the oven and let all five pans float in and closed the oven behind the seven. Then they started taking off Draco Malfoy, washing his body and removing the body hair. Then she started cutting his meat from the bones. Little by little they cut off more and more pieces of meat that they later wanted to use as pizza toppings.  
At the same time the other seven in the oven started to feel the slowly rising warmth. Everyone enjoyed the feeling of warmth. It caused a tingling sensation in everyone, which was very pleasant. They all thought about how the rest of their classmates would taste their meat. Soon it was getting warmer and they felt us start to cook their meat. It was even better than they imagined. They regretted that they could only feel it once and not several times. And the smell that soon emanated from them was just delicious. It was great. But the heat became after 25 minutes unbearable and everyone knew that their last minutes of life had begun. Breathing became more difficult. "It was really great to know you. It was always great with you," said Neville with a weak voice. Everyone agreed. The last minutes they had left were then used by everyone to ponder their thoughts. So Hermione thought that she would see Harry and Ginny again soon. At least she hoped so. Also, the feeling of being cooked was really much better than she had ever dreamed of. Then she was the first to close her eyes forever. Everyone else followed her gradually over the next few minutes. Daphne was the last to close her eyes forever. Exactly three and a half minutes after Hermione, life was over for her too.  
At the same time, the elves had finished separating all the meat from Draco Malfoy's bones and could now start preparing the pizza.

No sooner had Hermione closed her eyes than she found herself in heaven, where she immediately met Harry and Ginny, who immediately hugged her. Shortly thereafter, Neville and Hannah appeared next to them. The others had ended up somewhere else in heaven. The five of them then watched the festival. The five of them also watched the other events on Earth from now on.

After 2.5 hours, the elves took the pans out of the oven and served them in the large hall. The gigantic pizza with the meat from Draco as an ingredient was also finished. Everyone enjoyed the delicious meat of the 8. Everyone was of the opinion that the house elves had once again outdone themselves.  
And Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mc. Gonagall insisted on sharing the brain of Hogwarts smartest student for eating.


	7. Easter in Hogwarts

It was Easter in Harry's seventh year. As every year, Easter at Hogwarts would be special this year. As always, there would be classmates cooked for Easter. At breakfast, Harry and Ginny, the school speakers, would determine by lot which classmates would be cooked today. On the one hand, the two were looking forward to tonight, but on the other hand, they were also afraid to pull their own names or the names of their friends. Two classmates would be cooked from each house.  
After everyone had finished breakfast, Dumbledore rose and began to speak: "As is tradition, two students are cooked from each house for today's feast. Our two Head Boy, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley, will pull now who will be this. Both of them will also help with the preparation of the relevant students, which will take place as usual from 3 pm. At this time, the chosen ones will also tell you how they want to be cooked four options to choose from:  
\- skewered and cooked over coals  
\- cooked in a soup pot  
\- the belly filled with vegetables and the body covered with vegetables and cheese cooked in the oven  
\- magically cooked with a spell.  
As always, the feast will start on time at 6: 30 pm on the Hogwarts School ground."  
As Professor Dumbledore swung his wand and four bowls (one for each house) appeared, Harry and Ginny got up and went forward. The names of all students of the respective house were in the lottery bowls.  
When the two arrived at the front, Dumbledore said, "Now let the selection begin. Let's see who will be on the menu tonight."  
All the pupils in the large hall looked intently at the two school speakers who stood behind the four bowls.  
"Well, let's start with Gryffindor," said Ginny. Harry reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of parchment, unfolded it and read the name: "Romilda Vane". Then Ginny reached into the bowl to pull the second name. It was Vicky Frobisher. The two breathed a sigh of relief from the others, unnoticed. Harry and Ginny were sorry to have pull the name of a third grader, but better than either their friends or even themselves. They were also excited to see how the flesh of such a young girl would taste compared to the flesh of older girls or boys.  
Next up was Ravenclaw's house. There they pulled the following names: Terry Boot and Michelle Harrison.  
From Hufflepuff it happened to Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Harry and Ginny took this a little bit because the two were in their year. But the pain was not that big because they had only little to do with the two.  
Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini were then Slytherin's chosen.  
Harry and Ginny then sat down with their friends again, while Dumbledore made the lottery bowls disappear and started talking again: "Very nice. We have our chosen ones now. Now enjoy the day."  
By the time Harry and Ginny entered the Hogwarts School grounds at 3 p.m., several cooking spots had already been prepared. The elves from the kitchen were already bustling around. Also several tables for the later buffet were already set up. The elves had also conjured up the large oven from the kitchen as every year.  
Harry and Ginny were curious to see what kind of cooking the selected ones had chosen.  
Shortly after, the selected ones came and the chief elf left it up to Ginny and Harry to ask who wanted to be cooked how. Vicky Frobisher, the little third grader, and Astoria Greengrass wanted to be cooked magically. Harry and Ginny then sent the two away first. You didn't have to start preparing them until half an hour before the feast. Romilda Vane, like Blaise Zabini, wanted to be cooked in a soup pot. Terry Boot and Hannah Abbot had chosen to be cooked on a spit, while Michelle Harrison and Susan Bones wanted to be cooked in the oven.  
Together with the elves, Harry and Ginny then undressed the six and washed their bodies thoroughly. They were also shaved thoroughly, after all there should be no hair left on the meat. The elves then cast a spell to drain the stomachs, intestines and bladders of the six.  
Blaise and Romilda then climbed into soup pots that was already filled with water, into which vegetables would add later.  
Terry, Michelle, Hannah and Susan were then rubbed all over with gravy.  
Then Ginny and Harry then filled Susan with vegetables and also covered her body with them. They also sprinkled the cheese over Susan. In the end, she looked like she was nine of a month pregnant with triplets. The elves had done the same to Michelle at the same time. She too looked like she was nine months pregnant.  
While the elves were already taking care of Romilda and Blaise, Harry and Ginny took it over to put the spits through Terry and Hannah. Ginny pushed the spit through Terry and Harry pushed the spit through Hannah. When Harry would like to start the spitting through pussy, as was usually the case with girls, Hannah said, "Can you please impale me through the ass Harry? I want to die as a virgin if I die so young." Harry nodded at her and then posted the tip of the spit to Hannah's anus. Hannah then nodded gratefully at Harry before Harry started pushing the spit into her. Then he pushed the spit through Hannah. In the end the tip came out of her mouth. Like Terry, she was still alive. Now Harry and Ginny tied the feet of the two to the spit and tied the hands of the two behind their backs.  
Harry and Ginny then helped the elves fill the last ingredients in the soup pots.  
Now the elves let Terry and Hannah hover over the coals. The soup pots with Blaise and Romilda also came over the coals.  
Then, while Harry and Ginny lit the coals, the elves hovered the pans with Michelle and Susan into the oven and turned it on.  
All six enjoyed the tingling sensation that triggered the warmth of the boil. They had never felt something great. The feeling when they realized that their meat was beginning to cook was also breathtaking. This feeling alone was worth to get cooked. The smell of their boiling meat was great too. All six hope, that they would taste as great as they smell.  
Then Terry and Hannah were the first to close their eyes forever. Romilda and Blaise followed next. Michelle and Susan endured the longest. They died 15 minutes after the others.

Then, punctually at 6 p.m., Vicky and Astoria came back to the Hogwarts School grounds. They too were then stripped, washed, and shaved by the elves, Harry, and Ginny. Then they climbed onto the buffet table. The upper elf then cast the spell to boil them both.  
Gradually, the teachers and other students came to the site. The elves now put out the coals. Hannah and Terry then let them float on the buffet table. They did the same with the pans from the oven. (Michelle and Susan). Romilda and Blaise let the elves hover on tables next to the soup pots. The soup would eventually serve as an accompaniment to their meat.  
Vicky and Astoria meanwhile enjoyed the tingling sensation, everywhere on the body. Regardless of the audience, they fingered themselves to a last climax while enjoying the feeling of their boiling meat. Their skin was now brown and crispy. On time at 6.30 p.m. they were fully cooked and still alive. They both knew that they had at least 15 minutes to live.  
Dumbledore then declared the buffet open on time. In this way, Vicky and Astoria saw how the first pieces of meat were cut off by them. By Astoria it was the big breasts and part of her crunchy ass. Vicky, on the other hand, noticed how her small breasts and her cunt were cut off. When they heard the praise for their meat, they closed their eyes with a smile on their face.

But the meat of the other six was also praised.

Harry and Ginny thought that the young third grader's flesh had been the best. But of course the other meats were delicious too.

All in all it was a very successful Easter in Hogwarts.


	8. End of year seven

It was Harry's seventh year. Tomorrow would be the last day at Hogwarts. As was tradition, there would also be cooked classmates. In recent years, teachers have always chosen who it would be if there were no volunteers. From this year, however, it was now the case that all seventh graders of the respective house would be cooked if there were no two volunteers. The teachers had grown tired of always having to decide.

So now the seventh graders from Gryffindor were sitting together. So far they could not agree which two of them would be served as food tomorrow night.  
Then Ginny had an idea and said: "We can sit here all night and still have not decided anything. What do you make of it if we just let luck decide? We play spin the bottle. The one the bottle is pointing to has to take off a piece of clothing and the two who don't wear anything at first are the two who will be cooked tomorrow. "  
"Good idea," Parvati surprisingly said first. "But I would say the first girl and the first boy, that mean the first of every gender, who is naked will get cooked."  
In the absence of alternatives, the others nodded in agreement and they sat in a circle. Hermione then summoned an empty butter beer bottle.  
Hermione then started to turn the bottle, which then pointed to Lavender. Then she immediately took off her blouse. Next the bottle pointed to Ginny. The first thing she did was take off her pants. Ron, Neville and Seamus also had to take off the first piece of clothing. All three took off their shirts. After Seamus turned the bottle, it pointed to Parvati. After Parvati turned her, everyone had to laugh, because she pointed to Parvati again. So she had to take off her blouse and pants right behind each other. Harry and Dean were the next. Both started with the pants. Harry then turned the bottle and pointed to his best friend Hermione, who then took off her blouse. Soon afterwards everyone was just sitting in their underwear. Parvati had even had to take off her undershirt, just like Seamus. Unfortunately, Parvati hadn't put on a bra this morning, so she was only wearing her socks and panties. But the other girls and boys also had to gradually take off their undershirts and other items of clothing. So after a few more rounds, Neville, Dean and Seamus only sat in boxer shorts. Ron and Harry also had their socks on in addition to the boxers. Hermione and Lavender had also had to take off their bras and now, just like Parvati, only sat there with socks and panties. Ginny was lucky and was still wearing her bra next to the socks and panties. After Harry had to take off his socks and turn the bottle, it pointed to Seamus. He then shrugged, taking off his boxer shorts, knowing that he would be cooked tomorrow. All the other boys breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't hit them. The bottle didn't want to show the girls, which is why all the boys were soon naked. Fortunately for the boys, Parvati had previously suggested to choose one of each gender. Otherwise Harry would have been cooked too. Harry then got a bit scared because Ginny's streak of luck seemed to be ripping. The bottle pointed to her twice in a row so that she was the first of the girls who only wore panties. But afterwards the bottle pointed to Lavender, Parvati and Hermione, so that all four girls now only wore their panties. Hermione then turned the bottle and everyone held their breath. If the bottle doesn't stop at one of the boys now, this rotation would decide which girl will be cooked tomorrow. Of course, the bottle had to point to one of the boys. And this was Harry. Harry then turned the bottle and again everyone held their breath. Would it now give a decision, everyone asked themselves? The bottle then pointed to Parvati and with wide eyes she nodded and took off her panties. Harry breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't hit his girlfriend Ginny or his best friend Hermione. Parvati and Seamus would now be cooked tomorrow. Out of solidarity, the other girls took off their panties so that all Gryffindor graduates were naked.

Then everyone quickly went to bed. It was shortly after midnight.

In the morning they all sat in the great hall and Professor Dumbledore got up and went to the lectern. "As you know, some of them will be served as food this evening. Before the houses tell me, who is getting cooked, I would like to say that the respective student has the choice between several types of preparation:  
\- be cooked in a soup pot  
\- spitted and roasted over coals  
\- be cooked magically or  
\- baked in the oven and / or cooked stuffed. "  
Then he turned to the Gryffindors' house table. Seamus and Parvati both got up and said they were the ones from Gryffindor being cooked. Dumbledore and the other teachers nodded and Dumbledore turned to the other house tables. Luna and Padma - Parvati's sister - would be cooked from Ravenclaw. Terry and Susan were the lucky ones at Hufflepuff. Everyone in the great hall was then shocked when the Slytherins announced that they could not have decided and did not want to. So all 7 Slytherin 7th graders, namely Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, would be cooked.  
So a total of thirteen students. That would be a feast tonight.  
The preparation would take place on the school grounds as usual from 3 p.m. With so many students to cook, Dumbledore then decided that Harry and Ginny - both school speaker - had great honor to help the elves by the prepares. Both were briefly shocked, but were already looking forward to it.

Hogwarts grounds on time at 3pm. The elves had been hard-working, preparing several cooking places, and getting the large oven out of the kitchen. Also the tables for the buffet are outside.

The first question asked was who would like to be cooked on which way.  
Parvati, Padma and Draco had chosen the soup pot, although the two sisters wanted to be cooked together in one pot. Luna, Susan, Daphne and Pansy had chosen the spit. Seamus, Terry, Crabbe and Goyle wanted to be cooked in the oven. Seamus wanted to be baked with ham, bacon and cheese. Terry, on the other hand, with fruit, vegetables and cheese. Crabbe and Goyle just wanted to be baked with cheese. Blaise and Millicent wanted to be magically cooked. In consultation with Dumbledore, the two of them were also allowed to support the elves in the preparation of the others.  
First, the elves, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Millicent then undressed the other eleven students and washed their bodies. The elves then magically ensured that the body hair was removed. The stomachs, intestines and bladders of the eleven students were magically emptied by the elves.  
While Parvati and Padma and Draco then climbed into the soup pots, the remaining eight were rubbed with a gravy until they shone all over the body.  
Then the elves took care of Terry and Seamus, as well as Draco, Parvati and Padma. Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Millicent meanwhile took over the impaling of Susan, Luna, Pansy and Daphne. Harry took over the impaling of Susan, Ginny the impaling of Luna, Blaise the impaling of Pansy and Millicent the impaling of Daphne. All four girls were impaled classic from cunt to mouth. Soon all four were spitted and their legs were tied to the spit and their hands were tied behind their backs.  
Harry and Ginny then help the elves prepare Padma and Parvati. Millicent and Blaise helped preparing Draco.

A short time later, all eleven students were ready for getting cooked. The four spitted girls had also been brought over the coals. Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Millicent took care of the coals, while the elves the pans in with Seamus, Terry, Crabbe and Goyle let floated into the oven. The first thing they did was light the coals on the girl they had skewered.  
Then Harry and Ginny together light one the coals under Padma and Parvati pot. Blaise and Millicent did the same at Draco’s pot.

After this they slowly started preparing Millicent and Blaise for magical cooking. Together with the elves, Harry and Ginny undressed the two and washed them thoroughly. Here, too, the elves used the same spells that they had previously used on the other eleven students.

Padma, Parvati and all the others who have already been cooked enjoyed the tingling feeling all over their bodies that was triggered by the heat. It just felt great. The feeling when their meat started to cook was also unique. There was nothing better in the world for them. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were the first to leave the world. Terry and Seamus followed a few moments later. Susan and Luna endured another 10 minutes before they left the world. Pansy and Daphne closed their eyes at the same time as Susan and Luna did it. Padma and Parvati endured another 7 minutes before they left the world happily with a smile on their faces. All eleven hoped that later they would taste as good as they smelled when they died. Everyone had at least one great last orgasm.

Meanwhile Millicent and Blaise were ready to be cooked. Both then climbed onto the buffet table and the elves began to speak the cooking spells. Both wanted to enjoy the long feeling of magical cooking, but wanted to be dead when the buffet opened. t was so that you lived after the magical cooking for a while and that you also can noticed how the first pieces of meat were cut off. But neither of both wanted to see how their own meat was cut off. So you had to hurry up a bit. These two also enjoyed the great feeling of cooking. Both of them closed their eyes in time.

Everyone then enjoyed the great meat of the thirteen students. As every year, it was very delicious.


	9. Failing exams

It was in Harry's sixth year. Today was the last day of the school year. All the students sat in the large hall at breakfast. After almost everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore got up and went to the lectern. "As is tradition, all students who have not passed the schoolyear exams are cooked for today's banquet. None from the first class since many years. Alice Wagner, Alina Wagner from Ravenclaw are cooked from the second class. John Stuart from Hufflepuff and Melissa McDonald from Gryffindor are cooked from the third class. From the fourth class Astoria Greengrass from Slytherin will get cooked. Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor from the fifth graders will also get cooked as well as Harry Potter and Romilda Vane from Gryffindor and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw from the sixth graders. Cho Chang from Ravenclaw from seventh grades will also get cooked. All those mentioned should be at the school premises at 3:00 p.m., where the house elfs will then take over the cooking.”   
Dumbledore then sat back down. Ron and Hermione stared in shock at Ginny and Harry. Hermione was the first, who was able to say something: "How could it happen that you two fall through the exams? And why don't you look shocked, like all the others, which are named?"  
Ginny replied to her friend: "Well, Madame Pomfre discovered two months ago that a very rare, incurable disease had broken out which led directly to death, but which would be very painful. She gave me a maximum of six months, before I would die. Because of that I voluntarily failed the exams. I thought the idea of getting cooked great. It should be a very pleasant death. "  
"And I can't and don't want to live without my Ginny, I also failed the exams voluntarily," Harry continued. Hermione and Ron both looked at each other in shock, but then they nodded.  
"Then let's spend a nice last day together," said Hermione.  
Of course, Harry and Ginny agreed to this. The four then chatted together and left the great hall.  
They then spent a last wonderful day together. Around 3 p.m. Harry and Ginny then made their way out while holding hands. "What do you think, how are we going to be cooked," Ginny asked Harry.  
"I don't know. But it would be great if there was a chance that we could get cooked together," Harry said.  
"Yes, that would be really wonderful," said Ginny. "Cooking together would only able in the oven or in a soup pot. Cooking on spit or cooking through magic doesn't go together. I would prefer the soup pot to the oven". She tinkled her eyelashes excessively.  
Harry nodded. "Yes, the soup pot would be my favorite too," said Harry. He understood Ginny's allusion. "So magically cooking would not be mine. And I definitely don't want to have a spit pushed through my body or see how it is done with you," he added.  
Then they had arrived at the school grounds, where the house elves were already busy busy preparing the banquet. The others who were going to be cooked were also present.  
One of the elves then noticed her. He waved a few more of his comrades to him before turning to the students. "So we have made some thoughts on how we can best cook you. I hope you are all satisfied with our choice."  
"We'll see," said Astoria Greengrass.  
"We would like to cook Mrs. and Mrs. Wagner as a Hawaiian casserole, baked with pieces of pineapple, mango, coconut and cheese." Alice said: "if my sister and I can be cooked together in a pan, we agree to be the main ingredient in such a casserole."  
"Agree. Nothing speaks against it," said the house elf to the two little second graders.  
"Mr. Stuart, we would like to magically cook you." The person addressed nodded.  
So the house elf then turned to his classmate Melissa. "Mrs. Mc.Donald. We thought of cooking you on the spit."  
"If you spit me through my ass instead of the usual way through the cunt, I agree. I would like to die as a virgin if I have to die so young."  
The house elf seemed to think for a moment and then said: "We can do it, even if it will be a little more painful for you than through the cunt. This must be clear to you."  
" That is clear to me and I´m sticking to my wish," said Melissa, looking sternly at the elf.  
The latter then turned to the only Slytherin among the students. "Mrs. Greengrass. We'd also like to roast you on a spit."  
"Great. I was even hoping to be cooked like this," said the fourth grader. "But I definitely want to have the spit through my cunt," she added.  
The elf then turned to Ginny. "So Mrs. Weasley we'd like to cook in a soup pot."  
"Gladly, but only together with Harry," she said.  
"Because we also wanted to cook Mr. Potter in a soup pot too, that's not a problem," said the elf, after seeing that Harry nodded and Harry showed so that he is agreed to Ginny's words.  
"Mrs. Vane, we had thought of the soup top for you too," the elf continued skilfully. Romilda nodded and the elf turned to Padma.  
"Because of your origin, we would like to prepare you Mrs. Patil the Indian way. So we would fill your belly with Indian vegetables, spices and rice and also cover you with that from the outside," said the elf.  
"Very much. My little cousin was cooked in this way since she was a bridesmaid at my cousins's wedding last summer. She tasted very delicious, and I am sure I will taste also delicious."  
The elf now turned to the last remaining student, Mrs. Chang, and said: "We thought for you the same as for Mrs. Patil. Only Chinese vegetables and Chinese spices instead of Indian ones." Cho nodded and beamed, signaling her consent.  
Then the house elves asked the ten students to undress, which they did. Harry and Ginny of course undressed each other out and kiss from time to time.  
When everyone was naked, the elves washed them properly. Her body hair was also completely removed except for the scalp hair. A spell also cleared her stomachs, intestines and bladders..  
While Harry and Ginny and Romilda then climbed into the soup pots, which were already filled with water, the rest climbed into the frying pans or on the tables.  
Harry and Ginny could then watch the others, with the exception of Romilda, being rubbed with gravy. At the same time, they saw how the elves started adding vegetables and spices to the soup pots. Meanwhile, they kissed passionately again and again. Ginny had nestled in Harry's arms. They also saw how Alica and Alina were covered with the fruit pieces and the cheese. They also saw how the elves filled Padmas and Cho's bellies. Both looked pregnant like in the ninth month. They also saw how the elves pushed the spits through Astoria and Melissa. Both were then hung over the coals to the right of their soup pot. To their left was the soup pot with Romilda.  
The preparations were then completed at around 4:30 p.m.

First, the elves cast the spell to cook John. Next, the elves floated the pans with Alice, Alina, Cho and Padma in the oven and switched it on. You could see that the twin girls were snuggled up close to each other. They were born together, and now apparently wanted to die together.  
After the oven was turned on, the elves also lit coals. Ginny and Harry were still kissing. Ginny was still in Harry's arms. They both felt how the soup around them get warm. The heat tingled her skin, but it didn't feel bad at all. Harry enjoyed the feeling of being cooked and holding Ginny in his arms. He felt his cock straighten up. Ginny must have felt it too, because she was whispering in Harry's ear. "Come on. Let's have fun a last time. Let's have sex." Harry smirked, having just had the same thought and was thinking about how to address it. He pulled Ginny closer to him and stroked the tip of his cock over Ginny's center and then pushed is cock into Ginny's cunt. He immediately felt that Ginnys was also very aroused. Ginny moaned slightly as Harry entered her. Harry then started to move carefully. Meanwhile, he and Ginny kept kissing to suppress their moans. The temperature around them was getting higher. Both of them could now really feel the heat. From then on, Harry accelerated his thrusts. He soon felt Ginny having a great climax. Her cunt just twitched. These twitches of Ginny's cunt and her tightness also brought him to the climax. He shot a large load of his seed into Ginny's cunt. Ginny's pussy meat, soaked in her pussy juice and his semen would definitely taste great later, both thought. After the climaxes of both had subsided, Harry left his cock in her tightness. "Mind if I leave my cock in your cunt?" he asked Ginny whisperly. "No, absolutely not. It would even be great if your cock was there when I die," she whispered back, just as quietly. "Thank you. I would also like it if my cock was in you pussy while I die," Harry said. Then they both continued to kiss. Soon they both felt how their meat began to cooked. It was a great feeling. It was better than both of them had imagined. And the smell of their cooking meat, that was slowly spreading and rising into their noses was great too. Harry felt his cock get hard again and fill Ginny's cunt. Ginnys noticed it too, because she said: "Go on. Another round. Start moving yourself". Harry obeyed her immediately. This time he started right away with the quick thrusts. He really wanted to bring his Ginny to a climax again and he also wanted to experience the feeling of a climax again, before they would die. Therefore, it didn't take long until both has a climax. Both just twitched. Of course, Harry left his cock in Ginny's cunt as they had agreed. Both sensed how the cooking process progressed. Both knew that it would not be long before they would die. Astoria and Melissa and Romilda beside them had already died. Just a few minutes later, both noticed how they were getting weaker and weaker. "I love you," they said both before closing their lips for a last kiss. For the last time they felt each other's soft lips. For the last time, Ginny's tongue explored Harry's mouth. For the last time their tongues played with each other. Both closed their eyes contentedly. Ginny's tongue was still in Harry's mouth and Harry's cock, which had hardened again seconds before, was still in Ginny's cunt. The others in the oven had also died. John has also died. Harry and Ginny had been the last.

Just like Harry and Ginny, the others had enjoyed the feeling of getting cooked, had enjoyed that great feeling.

From the sky, Harry and Ginny watched as the party went on. Both were happy when their meat was praised. Both now had the final certainty that they had made the right decision by voluntarily failing the exams.


	10. Hogwarts Founding anniversary

It was Harry's seventh year. It was mid May. Today was the day the school was founded. As always, there would be a banquet for which two students from each house would be get cooked. As always, these students would be chosen by the director and the teachers. And as the school speaker, Harry had the honor of helping the house elves with the preparing of the choosen students. He hoped that none of his friends were among the selected ones.  
He was now having breakfast with all the other students in the great hall, waiting that professor Dumbledore would announce who would be on the menu tonight.  
But he didn't have to wait long for Dumbledore to come to the lectern. "I will now tell you which eight students will have the great honor of being our dinner tonight. But before that, I would like to say that the choosen ones please come around 3:00 p.m. to the school grounds where they will tell the house elves and our school speaker Mr. Potter how they want to be get cooked. There is a choice between the following methods:  
\- be cooked in a soup pot  
\- skewered and roasted over coals  
\- be magically cooked or  
\- baked in the oven - either with / or without filling  
And now for the names. Daphne Greengrass and Theodor Nott from Syltherin. Alina McCoy and Terry Boot from Hufflepuff. Helena Asur and Arthur Wanders from Ravenclaw. From Gryffindor Mark Tompson and Hermione Granger. "  
Harry was shocked at the last name. His best friend should be cooked tonight. It had to be a nightmare. He pinched his arm. But it wasn't a dream. It was a bitter reality. Still shocked, he looked at Hermione. But instead of being shocked, she had a smile on her face. That confused Harry even more.  
Hermione seemed to notice what was going on in Harry. She meant addressed to him. "It's okay. I even hoped to be selected. I've dreamed of ending up as a flesh girl since the first year. It's supposed to be a very nice death. Don't be too sad. I'm relying on you tonight. "  
Harry, who had now recovered from his shock, stared at Hermione after these words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was looking forward to being cooked. It was incomprehensible to him, but ok. Now he and Hermione and their other friends should rather enjoy the last day together.  
So it happened. They had a lot of fun together.  
At 3 p.m. he and Hermione made their way to the castle grounds. Hermione then joined the other students who were going to be cooked. The elves had already prepared a lot. They came up to the group and the chief house elf then asked how who would like get cooked. Like Alina McCoy and Helena Ausur, Daphne Greengrass wanted to be get spit roasted. Theodor Nott and Mark Thomson had chosen the soup pot. Arthur Wanders wanted to be cooked magically. Terry Boot just wanted to be cooked in the oven. Hermione also wanted to be cooked in the oven, but before that she wanted to be properly stuffed with vegetables pieces. More vegetables should be spread all over her body.  
Together the house elves and Harry then undressed all eight students and washed their bodies thoroughly. The entire body hair, except for the head hair, was then shaved off.

The elves then magically emptied the stomachs, intestines and bladders of the eight students. Theodor and Mark then climbed into the soup pots. The other six were then rubbed with gravy by the elves and Harry. Harry was particularly concerned with Hermione. After all six shone properly, the elves showed Harry how to impale a girl. They pushed a spit through Daphne Grenngrass, starting with her cunt. Harry should then impale Alina and Helena while the elves want to take care of Theodor and Mark. Harry should also take care of Hermione. Harry then started with Helena. Then she was quickly impaled and her arms and legs were quickly tied to the spit. Then when Harry tried to impale Alina, she asked him quietly if he could not impale her through the ass instead of the cunt. She would still be a virgin and would like to stay it if possible. Harry naturally did her the favor and shoved the spit in her ass instead of the cunt. Alina smiled gratefully at him. Alina was also impaled and tied up shortly afterwards, so that Harry could now devote himself to his best friend.  
The elves had placed a large bowl of pieces of vegetables next to Hermione. Harry then took a handful and then passed that hand through Hermione's cunt to her uterus, where he released the pieces of vegetables. In this way, more and more pieces of vegetables got into Hermione's uterus. Harry noticed that Hermione was enjoying it. Whenever he moved his hand and arm in her cunt, she moaned lustily. By the time her uterus was filled to the brim, she had had at least three orgasms, Harry estimated. The mix of vegetables and her pussy juice would be delicious later, Harry thought. He had come to terms with the fact that Hermione would be cooked today. After Harry finished filling her uterus, it looked like Hermione was pregnant with triplets in the ninth month. Now he spread the remaining vegetables over her body and then looked at his work. He had to admit that Hermione was already looking delicious. However, this also applied to the others.  
The elves also finished the preparing of Theodor and Mark and came back to Harry.  
The first thing they spoke was the spell for cooking Arthur. Then they let the pans with Hermione and Terry float in the oven and turned it on. Then they let the three girls on a spits float over the coals and cast the spells so that they would turn as soon as the coals were lit.  
Harry then had the honor of lighting the coals.  
Hermione enjoyed the slowly rising warmth in the oven. It was like a sauna. She started rubbing her cunt, so excited she was. It was a nice feeling lying in a grill pan in the oven. The warmth increased over time and she felt a tingling sensation all over her body. That only made her more excited. Since she was in the oven, she had so many orgasms in a row like she never had. Her pussy juice would definitely make a great mix with the vegetable pieces. And her pussy fillet would also taste great if it was soaked with pussy juices. Soon she felt how her meat started to cook. That feeling was just great too. And above all, the smell that emanated from her was just heavenly. After almost an hour in the oven, the heat became unbearable. She felt her strength weaken more and more. Soon after, she had one last great orgasm and closed her eyes contentedly. Two fingers were still in her soaking wet cunt.  
The others also enjoyed the feeling of being cooked. Especially the two youngest of them, Alina and Helena, had enjoyed this last experience, even if they were the first to die. Daphne Grenngrass died last. She had even managed to move her tied hands so that she could rub her skewered cunt and reach multiple orgasms. However, their number could not keep up with that of Hermione.

Harry had checked the right one here and there during the cooking process. That was how he had naturally seen through the oven door, what Hermione had been doing.  
He even managed to get Hermione's cunt and the two fingers stuck in it, during the banquet. He really had to say that his best friend's pussy fillet, had just tasted great. And the filling as a side dish had also tasted excellent.  
He also tasted the meat of the other students, but no meat of the others could match Hermione's meat. But every meat he taste was very delicious. In addition to Hermione's cunt fillet, a breast from Alina tasted best.  
He thought it was a shame that it was his last year at Hogwarts. Because the banquets in the past school years had always also been excellent.

Hermione and the others watched the whole thing from the sky and were proud that their meat was so well received by their classmates. Hermione particularly liked that Harry had secured her pussy fillet. All 8 were happy.


	11. Quidditch cup won - victory party

It was Harry's seventh year. Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch Cup again. There was a large party in the room of wishes on the seventh floor.  
It was a tradition at Hogwarts that the victorious house chose up to four students from among its members who were cooked in honor of the team.  
So the party wasn't long when Hermione asked: "And who is on the menu card this time?" She was looking forward to eating delicious girl meat again.

"I would volunteer," said a little third grader.  
"And me too," cried Parvati.  
Demelza Robins also answered. She wanted to ennoble her victory by being eaten by the other team members and their friends as well as the rest of the house.

Because of his position as captain, Harry then asked, "Are you sure? And how do you want to be cooked?"  
"So I want to be fried," said the little third grader eagerly, who listened to the name Sarah. "I thought of standing in a transparent saucepan and dripping hot oil on top of me from another saucepan. And if I'm trapped in the hot oil, I'll be fried." The room of the wishes made a corresponding facility appear immediately.  
"Sounds good," said Harry, and pretty much everyone in the room nodded. Then she started to undress herself.

Demelza said: "So I would just like to be roasted in the oven." Here, too, the room immediately followed up with action and a large oven and a large pan appeared. "She too began to undress slowly.

"So I would like to be cooked in the oven, filled with rice and Indian vegetables, said Parvati. This is how all the girls in the Patil family are cooked, including my sister on the 17th birthday of our cousin. However, it is our family tradition that we be fucked one last time before cooking and then hanged to death before we are cooked. " Another oven, another pan and bowls with the desired ingredients appeared. And a noose dangled from the ceiling in the middle of the room now too. There was a stool beneath her.  
Harry thought for a moment and then said. "I would suggest I am the one who fucks you the last time. And best we do it while Sarah and Demelza are cooking, we can watch them cooking while we do it."

Parvati and the other two girls agreed. Sarah and Demelza were now completely naked.  
Hermione then let Sarah float first into the lower pot while the oil in the upper one started to boil.  
Demelza had now climbed into the big pan. Shortly thereafter, Hermione had let the pan float in the oven and turned it on.

Harry and Parvati were about to tear each other's clothes off. Both of them were excited now. Shortly afterwards, both were naked. "I want you now and hard," said Parvati. Harry, whose tail was already very hard, just nodded and stood behind Parvati.  
Harry then grabbed her big breasts from behind and kneaded them as he penetrated her tight cunt. It was really tight. Harry gave Parvati a moment to get used to his cock before he started fucking her hard.  
At the same time, the two watch Sarah massage her breasts and pussy while the first drops of hot oil drip onto her body. It hissed just as her skin turned reddish.  
Harry and Parvati moaned because they were really aroused and enjoyed their sex and the spectacle that was offered to them. Also some of the older pupils started to have sex, including girls with girls. So Ginny licked Hermione's cunt while Hermione sucking on Ron's cock.  
Sarah was still rubbing her cunt while oil dripped on her, and her skin was already red in many places. You could even hear her lustful moans. But Demelza also rubbed her cunt, as you could see through the oven door. She also apparently enjoyed the feeling of being cooked.  
Harry was still thrusting back and forth hard in Parvati's cunt. But he wouldn't be able to stand it for long. After a few more bumps, Harry squirted into Parvati's cunt and Parvati jumped over the cliff too. Her cunt just twitched Harry noticed. "It was awesome," said Parvati after her orgasms had subsided.  
At that moment Sarah screamed her orgasm. As if that were some sign, the hot oil poured over her in a gush over her and completely enclosed her in boiling oil. The screams of Sarah's orgasm mingled with her screams of pain as the oil poured over her.

The other couples were almost all finished by now. Many of them had already dressed again.

"Now put the noose around my neck", Parvati said to Harry. Harry, still naked, then led her into the middle of the room. She climbed onto the chair. Harry put the noose around her neck and tightened it. "Do you want to jump yourself or should I push the stool away?" Harry asked Parvati. "I'm jumping," said Parvati. So Harry stepped back and everyone in the room started to look on Parvati.  
In the background you could hear meat sizzling. Sarah got now fried golden brown.  
Parvati tried to jump but her legs didn't want to obey her. "Help me Harry," she said to Harry. Harry stepped up to her again and asked, "Are you really sure you want this?", he asked her quietly. She nodded. "Well, I should count down or just do it," he then asked her loud. "Just do it," Parvati replied. Harry also immediately kicked the stool under Parvati's feet. He quickly took a few steps back. Parvati fell only a few centimeters and the noose now contracted around her neck.  
Parvati immediately began to kick, her lungs burning like fire. But that was exactly what she wanted, where she had been dreaming, since it had been with her sister. Her hands tried to loosen the noose as she continued to kick wildly.  
Harry wanted to get dressed now to hide the excitement that Parvati's dance caused him. his tail was upright again. But he hadn't counted on Ginny. Suddenly she came rushing towards him, pressed him to the floor while she tore off her clothes. Before Harry could react Ginny had settled down and he penetrated her cunt. Then she immediately started to circled her pelvis, while both and all others staring at Parvati's dance. Harry quickly recovered from his shock and then enjoyed what Ginny was doing to him. He reached around her from behind and kneaded her breasts as with Parvati.  
While Ginny was fucking Harry, Parvati's movements slowed. Her hands were limp by her side. Her legs were still kicking around. Drool ran out of her mouth and dripped onto her breasts and thence to the floor. But the leg movements also slowed down. Suddenly her whole body was twitching. Everyone in the room knew that Parvati had just had a final orgasm, because now her legs were still. Then they saw Parvati empty her bladder and gush of yellowish urin flowed out of it, which, however, disappeared as soon as it touched the ground.  
The moment Parvati's blister started to empty, Harry and Ginny jumped over the cliff and Harry squirted deep into Ginny.  
Everyone had enjoyed Parvarti's dance.

While the two then cleaned themselves with a spell and dressed, Hermione and Ron Parvati cut off and began to clean them with some other students first and then to fill them with the desired fill.

A short time later, Harry then pushed Parvati into the second oven.

While Parvati's meat was being cooked, those present already enjoyed Sarah's delicious meat, because she was already completely roasted.

In the end, there was nothing left of the three girls, all meat was eaten completely. Harry had taken a piece of Sarah's small breast, a piece of the cracking butt from Demelza and Parvati's cunt.  
It was very tasty again.

Harry and Ginny came together a few days later. Ginny celebrated her 17th birthday during the summer holidays and, as was the tradition on days when a girl came of age, there was also girl flesh on that day. And that meat was none other than Hermione, but that's another story.


	12. Ginny´s 17th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s is a continuation of the chapter 11, but it is not necessary to read chapter 11.

It was the summer vacation after the seventh year of Harry and his friends. Today Ginny would celebrate her 17th birthday. Hermione had a very special present to give to her friend. In the magic world, it was common to served girlmeat on girls' 17th birthday. Hermione knew that the Weasley wouldn´t be able to afford such a thing. So she decided to make herself available as meat.  
Except for Ginny, Hermione had already introduced everyone to her plan. Especially Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry had initially been against it. But had let themselves be persuaded, but it had been a hard job to convince Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

When Ginny unpacked her presents after a extensive breakfast, she wondered why there was no present from Hermione. She looked questioningly at her. Hermione understood the unspoken question and said, "My present you get tonight Ginny. I will be your birthday dinner." Ginny looked at Hermione in shock and was surprised that no one else was shocked. "Are you serious?", she asked Hermione. The latter nodded and added: "I know about the tradition with the girl meat on the 17th birthday. And I also know that your parents cannot afford it, so I decided to make myself available. Before you say anything, let me tell you, that I really want that, that I thought about it carefully. Since I first saw how girls were cooked at Hogwarts, I have imagined that I would get cooked and eaten at some point. And what timepoint is better than your 17th birthday? And I also know that you find girl meat very tasty. " Ginny nodded and then hugged her friend. "Thanks for the great gift. You are really a great friend," she says afterwards. "How are you going to get cooked?" Ginny asked Hermione. "In a magical way. You tell me what you want from me and then I will cook the corresponding piece of me and then separate it." Ginny just nodded.

They then spent a great day together. It was quickly evening and everyone gathered again in the kitchen. " You can always change your mind. I wouldn't be angry with you." said Ginny to Hermione when she already entered the kitchen naked. The other present people already glanced over Hermione's body and imagined what she would taste like. Hermione just shook her head at Ginny's question, then climbed onto the dining table and lay down in the middle.  
"Birthday child first," she said to Ginny. Ginny nodded and said, "I and Harry will take your cunt and breasts." Hermione nodded happily and cast the spell to cook her best pieces. That happened very quickly and Hermione separated her pussy and breasts from her body with an accurate cutting spell. Everyone in the room, including Hermione, thought Hermione's meat smelled delicious. Hopefully it would taste the same later.  
While Harry and Ginny started feeding each other with pieces of Hermione's boiled cunt, Ron said to Hermione: "I would like to take half of your crunchy ass." "And we share the other half," added Fred and George. Hermione, of course, loved to cook her crunchy buttocks. Being cooked piece by piece was just a great feeling.  
Harry and Ginny praised Hermione's delicious meat during they fed each other. This made the other mouths water. Hermione's ass was quickly cooked too, and she cut it off. The three boys were greedy for it.  
Bill and Fleur then ordered Hermione's right leg while Charlie took the left. These pieces of meat were also cooked quickly after Hermione cast the spell. Bill and Fleur then fed each other.  
Hermione then boiled her arms for the Weasley parents.  
When her arms were cooked, Hermione cast the cooking spell on her upper body before she cut off her arms with the cutting spell.  
While her upper body was cooking slowly, Hermione had cast a slowdown charm here, the others praised her delicious meat and enjoyed it visibly being able to eat something so delicious. When Hermione's upper body was cooked and with it her heart, Hermione closed her eyes with a satisfied smile. She hadn't regretted for a second her decision to get cooked and eaten today. Rather, she was happy that her meat had been so well received.  
Harry and Ginny then ate Hermione's upper body. After all, they had received the least meat so far. Here, too, they fed each other with the delicious meat and really enjoyed it.

Ginny then cast a spell to make Hermione's head last forever.. She later put this on her dresser as a souvenir of her best friend and her victim. They buried the rest of Hermione's bones under the apple tree in the garden of the burrow.


	13. Yule Girls

It was Harry's seventh year. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve. On Christmas Eve there was always a special feast at Hogwarts, 7 cooked classmates, the so-called Yule girls. The number seven came from this because it was considered the most magical number in the magic world. As head boy, Harry was allowed to choose which seven girls it were. As in previous years, all girls would gather naked in the large hall after breakfast. Harry would then choose the seven that had the honor of being cooked. He would also be allowed to help with the preparation. He was looking forward to the later meal, because girl meat was really delicious. But he wasn't looking forward to choose the girls. He knew that his choice meant that the chosen ones would not have 24 hours to live anymore. The head boy in previous years had managed that too, so he would manage it too, he told himself.

He was about to go to sleep when Hermione asked him to talk and then dragged him to a remote corner of the common room. There she started to speak: "Harry, you choose the Yule girls tomorrow. I have been dreaming of ending up as Yule girls since the first year. I would find it great if I were one of the girls you choose." Harry looked at his best girfriend in shock. "You don't mean that seriously now?", he asked. "However, I'm serious," she replied. Harry was still staring at her in shock. "Please," she said, putting on her dog look and looking at Harry imploringly. Harry nodded. "Ok, if you really want to. But you're going to explain it to the others now or tomorrow morning." Hermione nodded violently and hugged Harry. "Thank that you will fulfilling my wish," she said then. "No reason. If you are really sure that you want to be cooked, why shouldn't I do it then, even if it will be difficult for me. I will miss you," he said to her. "At some point we'll see you on the other side," said Hermione. "And until then I'm always in here, in your heart," she continued, placing her hand on Harry's chest, where his heart was.

Then, while Harry went to sleep, Hermione went to her other friends and informed them of their plans. They reacted like Harry, but Hermine convinced them.

The next morning everyone was in time for breakfast. Many were already looking forward to the evening, but some of the girls also felt fear. Afraid that they would not sit at the tables tonight, but could stand on the buffet table as food.  
After everyone was done eating, Dumbledore got up and went to the lectern. "As has been the tradition for over 1000 years, 7 of our female students will be the meal tonight. Mr. Potter, our esteemed head boy, will make the selection. The other boys will go back to their common rooms while the girls stay here and as soon as possible the boys are gone, they will take of their clothes. But you know that from the last few years", he said then. As Dumbledore sat down again, the other teachers and the boys left the great hall. Shortly thereafter, Harry was alone in the great hall with the headmaster and the girls. All of the girls then began to undress more or less shyly. Now the fear from the girls could be felt more and more. Dumbledore then made the house tables and benches disappear so there was more room in the great hall.  
After almost 15 minutes, all the girls were completely naked. Harry then went through the great hall and looked closely at the girls. However, he ignored the first and second graders and the majority of the third graders. In his opinion, they weren't mature enough to end up in the oven. Here and there he pinched in the breasts or the ass of a girl. He went several laps in the great hall and looked closely at all the girls. Then he had a few favorites that he wanted to take a closer look at. But before that, he chooses Hermione as the first Yule girl. This surprised most of the people in the hall and some started to whisper, but Harry didn't let that upset him. Hermione was pleased that Harry had kept his word and chose her. Now she was curious who she would be cooked with. Harry then took a closer look at his favorites, he pinched in the breasts or the ass of a girl here and there. In the end, in addition to Hermione, he opted for:  
\- Lisa Patil, a pretty Gryffindor girl from the fifth, who was also the younger sister of Padma and Parvati. Of course, Harry earned a few angry looks from the two twins, but this didn´t impressed him. Lisa was happy to serve as food today. She had seen the angry looks of her sisters and decided to speak to them later.  
\- Maylin Chen. A black-haired girl with Chinese roots. She was in sixth grade and in Hufflepuff.  
\- Aliah Chang, who was Cho's younger sister, who had already left Hogwarts. Aliah was in Ravenclaw and in fourth grade.  
\- Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin from Harry's vintage. To Harry's surprise, she then said, "Thank you Harry for choosing me. I've wanted to be a yule girl for such a long time, more precisely since my first year." "No reason," Harry said to her.  
\- Emma Williams. She was a sixth grader from Ravenclaw.  
-Scarlett Brown chose Harry as the last one. Despite being in third grade, Harry thought she would be a perfect Yule girl. She already had very large breasts and a real crunchy ass. She was a Hufflepuff. She was a cousin of Lavender. Lavender was frustrated that Harry choose d her cousin and not her. 

After Harry made his choice, the girls dressed again and Dumbledore reminded the seven selected ones to be at the Hogwarts kitchen around 4pm. Harry then left the great hall with Hermione and Ginny. "You made a good choice," Hermione said to Harry. They then spent a nice day with their other friends. They strolled across the school grounds, made a snowball fight, visited Hagrid. Of course, they told Hagrid that it was Hermione's last visit, that she was one of today's Yule girls. Hagrid gave Harry's angry glares at first, but Hermione then explained that Harry had only fulfilled her wish.

At 4pm on time, Harry and Hermione entered the Hogwarts kitchen. The other 6 girls were already there. Everyone looked like they were looking forward to being cooked. The house elves also came running. One of the house elves then said: "We have considered carefully:  
Mrs. Granger. We would like to cook you filled with vegetables and fruit and brushed with a gravy."  
Hermione nodded and the elf continued, "Mrs. Patil. We want to cook you filled with rice, brushed with gravy, and topped with Indian vegetables and spices." Lisa also nodded.  
"Mrs. Chen. We thought to cook you like Mrs. Patil, just with Chinese vegetables and spices." Maylin also nodded.  
"Now we come to Mrs. Chang. Here we had thought about cooking you like a Peking duck laced, so we only covering you with gravy." "I like it," said Aliah. "My parents cooked my sister Cho like this for her wedding day and she was very delicious. Hopefully I will be just as delicious," she said. "Of course, you will be very tasty," said Hermione, Harry and Daphne.  
Daphne was also the next one to whom the elves turned: "Mrs. Greengrass. We would like to cook you stuffed with fruit and vegetables and brushed with gravy, like Mrs. Granger." "Sounds great. I'm looking forward to looking like I'm pregnant," she said.  
Emma was the next one the elf turned to. "Mrs. Williams, because you were from the United States, we thought of cooking you like a Thanksgiving turkey." Emma just nodded.  
The elf then turned to the youngest girl of the group. "Mrs. Brown. We want to cook you like Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Greengrass." Scarlett thought for a moment and then said: "If you could cover me with cheese in addition to the filling, I agree." "Agreed," said the elf and Scarlett nodded in satisfaction.

"Well then take off your clothes," said the elf to the seven girls who immediately followed. A few moments later, all 7 girls stood naked in the kitchen. Harry and the elves started washing the 7 and shaving their body hair off. In the end the elves spoke a spell to empty the stomachs, intestines and bladders of the 7 girls.  
Without being asked to do so, all seven climbed into the prepared frying pans.  
Harry and the elves then first covered all seven girls with the gravy until they really shone. Harry took over Hermione, Lisa, and Aliah. The elves took over the remaining 4 girls, with Harry helping them with Scarlett in the end.  
After all the girls were shining, the elves and Harry started filling fruit and vegetables in Hermione, Daphne and Scarlett. Harry naturally took over his best friend Hermione. Whenever he pushed his hand filled with pieces of fruit and vegetables through her cunt to her uterus, she moaned lustily. From Daphne and Scarlett also heard lustful moans. By the time Harry figured there was enough filling in Hermione, she had had at least 3 orgasms, Harry estimated. Daphne und Scarlett also had had some orgasms. Like Daphne and Scarlett, it now looked like Hermine was pregnant in the ninth month. The mix of the filling and the pussy juices will taste great, Harry and the girls thought. Together with the elves, he then sprinkled the cheese over Scarlett. In the end you only saw her head sticking out.  
Next, Harry and the elves started filling rice in Lisa and Maylin. They too moaned lustily when the rice was brought through their pussies into their uterus. In the end, they too looked like they were nine months pregnant. Both had the pleasure of feeling Harry's hand in her cunt more than once. The Indian or Chinese vegetables / spices were then quickly spread over her bodies. A little rice was also sprinkled over their bodies.  
Then while Harry tie up Aliah, the elves took it over preparing Emma. But it didn't take long to prepare both girls.  
Around 5:45 p.m. the elves opened the oven and let the pans float in the oven. Harry had given Hermione a last kiss on the forehead.  
As soon as the oven door was closed behind them, Hermione and Daphne started rubbing their pussies. Lisa and Maylin joined them. Scarlett also rubbed her cunt under the cheese blanket, judging by her moaning. Only Aliah and Emma couldn't rub their pussies, but they didn't mind. Everyone enjoyed the feeling of being cooked slowly. In the beginning it felt like a sauna. It was a great feeling. Hermione and the others had had several orgasms soon. Slowly but steadily it got warmer in the oven and all seven could feel how their meat started to cook. But it was still more than a great feeling. None of them were sad to be a Yule girl. Rather, they were proud to had been selected. But gradually it got hotter and slowly they felt their strength wane. The smell of their boiling meat was more than great. It smelled so delicious. Everyone regretted that unfortunately they would not be able to taste their own meat. Soon the heat grew so great that they knew that it would be over soon. Lisa and Maylin were the first to close their eyes almost simultaneously. One or two fingers were still in her cunt. Aliah and Emma were the next to close their eyes forever. Still a smile on her face, just like Lisa and Maylin. Daphne was the next, followed by Hermione. Just like Lisa and Maylin, they also had fingers in their cunts. Finally, after another 2 minutes, Scarlett, the youngest of the seven girls, closed her eyes. She still had a finger in her cunt too and like all the other 6 girls a smile on her face.

At around 7:00 p.m., the elves took them out of the oven and served them in the Great Hall. The meat of course tasted great again and was praised accordingly. Hermione and the other 6 of course noticed this in heaven and were happy about it.  
Harry had also secured himself his best girlfriend's cunt, piece of breast from Lisa, Maylin and Daphne. From Aliah he secured himself a piece of her crunchy ass like from Emma's too. Because nobody wanted the cunt of the so young girl Scarlett, Harry eat this cunt too. He found that he had made a good choice about the Yule girls. He liked the meat of all girls, even if each girl tasted a little different. Every girl tasted really delicious in her own way.


End file.
